


Crimson Blood - Backstory

by Lucifer_Ash



Series: Oc Back Story’s [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Backstory, DMC OC, Devil May Cry Fandom, I added her little side job after a cafe in my town opened up, OC, Tried my best, Updated after Crimson’s 20th birthday, first fanfic, sorry if this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_Ash/pseuds/Lucifer_Ash
Summary: My first fanfic for one of my DMC OC’s named Crimson Blood.
Relationships: None
Series: Oc Back Story’s [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894621





	Crimson Blood - Backstory

-Crimson Blood-

In the small, suburban part of Fortuna city, once lived residents, the devil, Jake Blood, and the witch, Mary Holt. They weren't too ¨rich¨ or too ¨poor¨. When they had wed, Mary fell pregnant with two twins; they named Crimson and Vanessa, both of them being half devils, of course. Crimson being the youngest of the two, Vanessa being the oldest. The twins were usually at odds with each other, but they agree most of the time. Crimson's mother had only abused her when their father was gone away in the woods, Crimson being bullied at school also for being ¨different¨ from the others. Only after five years after the birth of the twins, Mary fell pregnant again, this time with a baby boy, him being fully human. Everyone in the family was happy for the welcoming of their new family member. 

Only one year after the birth of JJ, demons had attacked their home. Both of the kids' parents fought to protect their children until they both fell defeated. The children managed to escape with only a few reminders of their parents; two pentagram pendants, a blue scarf, a picture of them, and a book of magic. The children went to the orphanage in Fortuna, the caretakers taking them in. 

Vanessa only disappeared only a day after they arrived with no trace of her around. She took all her belongings with her, not even informing her sister about it. Crimson was left until she was adopted two months later by a woman named Luci. Luci was a Nephilim and couldn't have kids, nor get pregnant. She took Crimson in as her own and raised her at a business named Angels May Die. 

When Crimson turned 13, she started getting into the devil hunting business. She started training with Luci to get a hold of her powers and abilities. She was also attempting school in Fortuna City to try and succeed in other things such as music. 

Once she turned 15, she officially joined the devil hunting business, helping Luci or Alexander in missions or going solo. Once she turned 18, she got a part-time job as a waitress at a cafe in Redgrave city. She's now graduated from high school and is now going to college, staying at home doing online schooling. She is also working part time at a nearby coffee cafe called Cupbearer as a waitress and a barista. 

Crimson is now 20 years old and living in Redgrave City. She always understood her mother's and father's purpose in life. Now, it's time to follow hers. She still hasn't found a trace of her sister, and her brother, JJ, was doing well in the orphanage, volunteering to help out, but only having disappeared 1 year earlier. Crimson will remain a mystery to most, but to her new family, that's changed for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, hope you enjoyed, if anybody’s does read this.  
> ^-^


End file.
